Those Girls
by Firestorm816
Summary: Oneshot. Angel and Nudge listen in on Max's thoughts and they hear some pretty embarassing things... Pointless Fax fluff. R&R.


**AN: Hey! I have no clue where this came from, but I had a burst of inspiration and decided to write a quick story.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Maximum Ride? Naw….**

**Summary: Angel and Nudge listen in on Max's thoughts, and she was thinking some pretty embarrassing things… Pointless Fax Fluff.**

**Those Girls…**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Oh! Oh! I've got one! So these two muffins are in the oven right? And the one muffin yells, 'Man, it's hot in here!' and the other muffin screams, 'Ahh! A talking muffin!'" Nudge was telling me. We laughed. We were telling each other jokes, there was nothing to do! Iggy and my brother, Gazzy were building a new type of bomb called, "the thing", Max was reading some boring book called, 'Romeo and Juliet'. Fang was well…being Fang.

"Wow Nudge, where do you get these jokes?" I asked her.

" I don't know. OH! I know another one…" she was telling a really long joke and I accidentally let my mind wander and I heard Max thinking…

_Ugh! This is soo frustrating! First he kisses me, I run away, then I run into his room like a complete idiot with a whole big confession planned out, and I chicken out! Nice going Max!_

I chuckled quietly to myself and Nudge stopped in the middle of her joke.

"You're not even listening to me… are you, Ange?"

"Sorry, Nudge, but Max is thinking something funny."

"Oh! Do tell!" I repeated Max's thoughts to her and she giggled too. I looked back on Max's mind.

_So now what? Do I go tell him or not? Ahhh!! I want to scream at the top of my lungs! Or have some cookies…. No! Why cant I just admit it to myself? I. Like. Him… As a brother! No, I like him … more than a brother. There! I said it! Er… thought it…_

I told Nudge her thoughts and she laughed as I did. I listened once more:

_Whew. Ok. I like him. Now I have to tell him. Haha! I could laugh out loud at that! _

I heard a nervous laugh coming from Max's room. Nudge looked at me curiously.

… _Yeah right, like he'd want ME anyway. Oh whatever I'll never have the guts to tell him anyway. I know, big, bad Maximum Ride, fights Erasers on a regular basis but is to scared to tell the guy she likes her feelings? What do I say? "Oh hi Fang, by the way, I'm in love with you…" Whoa! Love? Where did THAT come from?…_

I could feel my mouth drop open. I told Nudge what she was thinking again and her face quickly matched mine. Then she got a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_I have an idea. _she thought.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nudge figured it was safer to think her plan then to say it out loud, because everyone in our house has extremely good hearing. When she told me her plan it was set in motion. It was a great plan.

First, I would go to Max and convince her to tell me about Fang. And Nudge will… well you'll find out.

I knocked once on Max's door and it flew open.

"What's up, Angel?" she asked nervously, probably suspicious that I had been reading her mind before.

"Nothing much, can I come in Max?" I asked.

"Sure."

I walked in and she closed the door behind me.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Hey Max can we play a game?" I asked.

"Sure…." she answered cautiously. "What game?"

"Truth Or Dare. But you have to tell the truth or you'll have to do something really embarrassing." Her cheeks went slightly pink as I said that.

"Um.. OK. You first."

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… kiss Fang."

" No way, Angel I change my mind. Truth."

" Ok then… how do you feel about Fang?" When I said that her cheeks went tomato red and I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"_Everything_." I added.

She sighed. "When I see him my heart starts beating a hundred miles an hour and I get lightheaded. When he's near me I always feel safe. When he talks I just get lost in his eyes. And Angel, when he smiles… I feel like I'm in heaven." Wow. She even seemed surprised at herself that she said that.

Just then, Fang came through Max's door with Nudge following closely behind. His face was lit up and he was smiling. Nudge gave me a thumbs up. " So, Max, can I kiss you?" Fang asked.

"Yes." she said breathlessly.

Max stood up and Fang cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes for a short second before pressing his lips against hers. The minute their lips touched Nudge and I both yelled, "Awww!" . And Max pulled away from Fang and said, "When I'm done kissing him, you two are dead." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once again.

Nudge an I ran out of the room quickly, and the last thing I heard was Max and Fang thinking in unison:

_Those Girls…_

**AN: Hopefully that was OK. It just sort of came to me and I had no idea how it was going to turn out. Review please! **

**PS: If this comes out underlined, I have no clue why it's doing that, and I can't fix it.**

**PSS: It's in Angel's POV, for the ones who didn't notice…**


End file.
